


第三十四章 餍足

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第三十四章 餍足

叶弓一在淋浴间里冲洗，手指伸到后面，里面的东西便毫无阻碍地流了出来，带着一股淡淡的腥甜气息，这是温宥的……一思及此，他便有些难耐，呼吸又有些急促起来。他将黏在手指上的东西放到嘴边，几乎是下意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔，心里有一个很大的声音告诫着——叶弓一你肯定是疯了！身体却不自觉地再次起了明显的反应。  
他将头抵在壁砖上，想要冷静下来。浴室的门却打开了，温宥走了进来，贴在他身后：“我觉得还是得我来，这样……”说话间，硬挺的前端已经没入了他那翕张的小穴，“……才会清理得比较彻底。”  
叶弓一在这突如其来的捣入下呻吟出声，随后喘息道：“你！”  
温宥却已经开始缓缓抽送起来，“你明明也还想要，不是吗？”  
叶弓一败下阵来，没有人抵抗得了这个人的魅力，尤其是在性上，叶弓一相信温宥拥有这世界上最强悍的荷尔蒙，每一个经历过他的人，都无可避免地要为他疯狂沉沦，他觉得自己有点理解叶铭了，也突然有些恐慌，这样强烈的渴求非常陌生，近乎于贪婪。  
他对温宥，对自己的哥哥，产生了一种跟以前截然不同的感觉，他在他身体里搅动欲望的同时，也搅动着他原本堪称平静的心灵，他开始品尝到一种患得患失的情绪，想要此刻不要停，更想要永远地拥有彼此。对，只有他们俩，永远地，在一起。  
感觉到弟弟的心不在焉，温宥将他转了过来，抵到墙上，从正面锲入。  
叶弓一被抱在半空中，两腿只得圈住温宥的腰部，双手搂住他的脖颈。身下的入侵不断刺激着他的敏感点，他有些难耐地仰起脖颈，水流延着他的下颌、喉结、锁骨流下来，温宥眯起眼睛，毫不留情地咬住了那脆弱的关节。  
被啮咬的喉咙微微发痛，但也清晰地传达出对方占有的欲望。叶弓一开始克制不住地呻吟，等温宥松开他，他便迫不及待地捧起他的脸，吸吮上他的嘴唇，探寻另外一根渴求纠缠的舌头。  
快乐在互相索取的唇齿间，也在不断翕张的双股间蔓延，呻吟声被情欲牵引着一层一层地拔高。叶弓一就这么被操射了。  
只靠后面就高潮了，他自己都有些不可思议。  
温宥自然很满意这个事实，但是苦恼的是自己这里还没满足。但是怕再继续叶弓一身体会太难受，所以还是退了出来，准备用手解决一下。  
叶弓一从高潮中回过神来时，温宥正一手撑在墙上低头吻他，另一只手帮自己打出来。明白过来的他有些过意不去，按住了温宥正在动作的手，轻轻拉开，然后缓缓蹲了下去。  
温宥想要阻拦，但是叶弓一很坚持。等他终于近距离看到那个东西的时候，他还是吃了一惊，这……这么大？他脑海里随即浮现出的第一个问题是，我的后面是怎么容得下这么个庞然大物的？他有些震惊地抬头看了看温宥，温宥正温柔地看着他，他立刻面红耳赤。  
温宥声音有点沙哑：“不要勉强。起来，让我抱着你就行。”  
叶弓一目光回到眼前的东西上，眨了眨眼，双手握了上去，他又看了一眼温宥，伸出舌尖，试着舔了一下，感觉到那个东西明显地翘动了一下。哥哥喜欢的，这个念头一出来，他好像就没有什么犹豫了，立刻专注地舔弄起来。  
温宥皱眉看着正在吃自己弟弟的弟弟，觉得这个孩子真是学什么都快，进步神速，第一次口就让他马上要缴械投降了。  
温宥觉得自己就要到了，立刻揪住他的头发，让他松开，叶弓一有些茫然地抬头看他，这眼神太无辜，温宥心里暗骂一声，身下已经不由控制地射了出来，叶弓一完全来不及躲，挂了满脸地精水愣在那里。  
温宥心疼地把人拖起来，重新打开花洒，帮他把脸洗干净，又把他里里外外都处理好。整个过程中叶弓一始终把脸埋在他肩上，一声不吭地任他摆弄，温宥看不到他的表情，心里暗忖着他是不是不开心。  
等到关了水，拿了浴巾把人擦干，这才发现这家伙整张脸已经烧红了。  
“你这是怎么了？”温宥有些担心地摸了摸他额头，“不舒服吗？”  
叶弓一摇摇头，还是不说话。  
温宥更担心了，拖着他往外走，“我的错，不该在这里面做太久。估计是闷着了，可不要生病了。”  
叶弓一看他担心，这才开口，嗓子也是有点哑哑的：“我没没事，我就是……就是……有点难为情。”  
温宥停下来看着他，“那你嗓子怎么回事？”  
“刚才喊得太厉害了。”叶弓一已经彻底瓦解在窘迫的情绪中了。  
温宥立刻抱住他：“不要难为情，我喜欢你这样，非常喜欢。”  
两个人还没穿衣服，就这样拥抱着，不知是因为刚刚做完，已经餍足，还是说现在的拥抱发乎崇高的感情，身体和心灵都很宁静。  
他们感知着彼此，心中充满幸福感。  
温宥叫了外卖，两个人换了身居家服，便窝在一起看电影。  
过了一会儿门铃响了，想着是外卖到了，叶弓一起身去开门，门打开后，却是一位不速之客。  
温曲江。


End file.
